Toa Lewa Phantoka Reviews
Review 1 By [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros *New Mask! *New tools! *For the first time ever, he has a Toa body and not some weird one where the limbs don't move!! Cons *Twin cutters get in the way *Jet packs look too simple! *Legs and arms should really have been the other way round or both the same! *Weapons are too big! *Eyes too big *Looks heavier on the top half! *Feet are too big! Overall I think Lewa is effective, but he looks too... weak on the bottom half and with the jet pack and blades on the shoulders, it looks like he is too muscular/heavy on the top half! 6.5/10 Review 2 By Pros * Sweet mask. * Awesomesause weapon. Cons * Huge-o feet. * Top-heavy. * Cutters are in the clear-way. Overall 7.4/10 Too heavy on the top for my tastes, other than that, it rocks. Review 3 By SkywardNymph Unlike the much-maligned Mistika of the same year, the Phantoka actually somewhat resembled their earlier selves, and Toa Lewa is no exception. The lime green is an instant callback to his classic Toa Mata and Nuva forms, and his new Adaptive Armour style Miru looks like the original Miru pushed to its most futuristic. The blades and boosters on his shoulders look neat, and he has a tall, streamlined appearance fitting for a Toa of Air. His new Air Saber is a nice evolution from his Nuva form's Air Katanas, even if there is only one. Unlike most people, I do actually quite like the Mantax feet as well. However, his biggest flaw is his colour scheme. Though lime green is meant to be his primary colour, the overuse of a dull dark grey seems to make his primary colour seem secondary. I feel like some Mata green in its place would have worked far better for him, even dark green for that matter. There is also the usual projectile weapon which is changed yearly, and been a staple since the Metru Nui saga, nothing special. I feel he is worth the buy, even with the usual Inika build, because of his cool mask, melee weapon, and tall presence being enough to warrant it. Pros: * Neat, futuristic reimagining of the classic Miru. * Tall stature. * Wicked shoulder armour design. * The Air Saber looks cool. Cons: * The grey is overpowering, making him look somewhat dull. The use of Mata green or dark green in its place could have worked wonders. * Another boring projectile weapon. I feel a second Air Saber and maybe the return of collectible Kanohi would be far better. After all, Kanohi can be traded amongst friends due to their nature as collectibles, and this is the triumphant return of the Toa Nuva after all. * Those lime green double ball connectors from Hahli are back, and will snap if not careful. Then again, they seem to snap easily no matter the colour. Overall: 8.5/10. This may be my favourite incarnation of Lewa, next to the 2016 Uniter Lewa (which not only has all this set's articulation and more, but gear functions as well). I do plan to do a revamp of Phantoka Lewa to replace much of that gray with dark green or lime, depending on parts in order to get him closer to his Nuva counterpart. May post links to pics when the parts arrive.Category:Reviews